


To Each Their Calling

by Vanilla_Specs



Series: Unimaginable [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: A wild Ardyn appears, Episode Prompto shit still happens, Especially over Iggy, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gladio is a protective boi, Gladio likes pushing his buttons, Gladnis, Headcanon, Humor, I needed to let it out somewhere, I refuse to believe they go their separate ways, Iggy secretly like hugs, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Noct is mentioned a few times, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Prompto has a right to know, Prompto is there, World of Ruin, can't help it, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-10-27 03:54:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20753921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanilla_Specs/pseuds/Vanilla_Specs
Summary: Third and final instalment of my series, following on from Absolute but can be read standalone.In light of recent events, relationships are strained more than ever but with the promise they'll always come back. While Noct is gone, the remainder of his retinue are left to pick up the pieces of themselves, each other and the world in his stead, until the day their King finally returns to fulfil his calling. Ignis and Gladio know what the price is, Prompto is oblivious but rightly so, it'd destroy him.Yes the title is a song from Ep Ignis, I'm unoriginal but it fits well.





	1. Chapter one

The months that followed the storm that was Altissia were hard to say the least. With each passing day the sun struggled to break the horizon, it was only a matter of time before it ceased completely, plunging Eos into constant, perpetual darkness. That in mind, the population of Lucis steadily began to decline. More and more people were lost to the scourge or to daemon attacks, who of which, were getting braver the longer the nights stretched. Daemons began appearing in places once deemed safe, towns and villages abandoned following ambushes and overpowering hordes.

As for the King's retinue, they retreated to Lestallum for the time being. It was now the centre of life, rapidly becoming crowded as more refugees poured in from all over Eos, Accordo and Niflheim included. Prompto assisted Cid in weapon repairs, Cindy insisted he move to safety despite his distaste for the idea, he also developed various enhancements for transport vehicles and weapons alike. Gladio often took up local hunts with Iris and Cor, training his younger sister- against his better judgement, it was bound to happen with or without him anyways. Ignis remained confined to the shared apartment, Talcott was tasked with fetching him the books he required, given the man would much rather be of proper use, Gladio refused to allow it.

It wasn't so much that he didn't want Ignis out hunting, it was more the fact that behind the stoic, strong exterior, the man was damaged and unhinged. Not in the best way either. Slowly descending into paranoia and depression. If Gladio mentions it, questions it even, Ignis is on the defensive or disregards the notion entirely, as if he isn't aware of the change. Or if he is, he won't acknowledge it. Suffice to say, Gladio's at a loss on what to do about it. Once again, he’ll just have to be patient.

“Hey, you alright?” Gladio asked, shooting Ignis a glance from across the room. “You’re lookin’ kinda spaced out.”

Sitting up from his growing pile of books, Ignis yawned, most likely from boredom than exhaustion. “Merely deep in thought. Have you any news?”

“Nothin’ you don’t already know. Sorry I ain’t got anythin’ more for you to read, can’t really explore ruins when we barely got enough people to help the outposts.” Gladio said, his half-hearted apology sounding ridiculous to his own ears.

“Gladio-”

The shield huffed and raised a finger to silence him, knowing what he was going to say. “No, Iggy. Don’t gimme that look- I told you, you ain’t hunting. We agreed on it.”

Ignis rolled his eyes, propping his head up on his palm, avoiding Gladio’s scrutinising gaze. “Yes well, I for one don’t see what the problem is, it’s been months, I cannot see why you’re still being so stubborn about it.” While Gladio thought it was a reasonable request, Ignis didn’t agree but resented arguing so conceded. Given his hatred for losing anything.

“I told you, I ain’t gonna stand here and watch you be a reckless bastard. Not again. You wanna be useful? Use that brain of yours, let me ‘n’ everyone else do the dirty work. I ain’t letting you be a martyr, got it?” Gladio tried to reason but Ignis’ face showed little chance of him giving up easily this time.

“You won’t permit me to be of use, yet you allow Iris to fend for herself- Your younger sister I might add, that has never fought a daemon until recently. Have you a valid reason for not keeping her under lock and key?”

Gladio winced at the bitterness in Ignis’ voice, the cold stare that followed sent a chill down his spine. “Iris didn’t nearly get herself killed, you did.”

“I am not a child! Nor am I so physically useless you need to confine me!” Ignis stood abruptly, flinching when the chair fell backwards and how his own voice rose. “I am perfectly capable of fighting, be it alone or with you or anyone else. If anything this feels like a punishment. You literally just informed me of the shortage in able-bodies, locking me up here is doing nothing to prevent more outposts from being overrun, nor protect the people that need it.”

It suddenly clicked that Ignis had been bottling up his frustration for a while. Guilt set in like a weight on his chest, for all he wanted to protect what he loves, he does a poor job of showing it. Keeping his boyfriend locked up like a child, while his kid sister hunts with the Marshal, must be a heavy blow to Ignis’ self-image, not that it needed any more damage after the shit he went through in Altissia.

Finally, Gladio could no longer bear the weight of Ignis glare nor the guilt resting on his shoulders, turning away with a growl. “I’m sorry. Alright? I know you’re not useless, in any way and I’m sorry I made you feel like this, but are you gonna stand there ‘n’ tell me you’re completely fine?”

“Yes.” Ignis replied sharply, his gaze still firmly locked on Gladio, eyebrows knitted together in a scowl.

Gladio scoffed and ran a hand through his hair, shaking his head. “Bullshit Iggy. Somethin’ upstairs broke that day and still is. That’s what concerns me. You’re one of the best damn fighters I’ve ever seen and the smartest guy I know, I ain’t lettin’ you hunt ‘cause you’re also stupidly reckless and you ain’t all there right now.”

“Don’t be absurd-” Ignis began but Gladio cut him off again.

“I’m being absurd? I ain’t the one in denial. Iggy, you wake up in the middle of the night fucking screaming, I have to hold you down so you don’t fucking hurt yourself. I had nightmares after the shit I went through sure, but nothing like that.” Gladio stopped his ranting upon seeing the anger on Ignis’ face give way to bewilderment. “You didn’t… Shit, sorry.”

The flurry of emotions that crossed Ignis’ face only served to increase his guilt tenfold. Ultimately the adviser threw on his poker face, shutting Gladio out in the process. “That doesn’t change anything.” He said, crossing his arms, almost protectively.

“‘K then. What about your anxiety? Not notice how that’s been eating away at you, again?” Despite the fact he knew this was hurting Ignis, Gladio couldn’t hold his tongue. He didn’t know how to shut up at the best of times. “Don’t gimme that look- Stop it.”

If there was one thing Ignis knew made Gladio putty, it was his ‘kicked puppy’ face he picked up from Noct. That, or biting his lip, but that was reserved for more… Private matters. “You do realise, I will not sit here forever. Whether you like it or not, Noctis will need all of us in fighting shape, I- We- Cannot afford one of us to become, for lack of a better word, soft.”

“I know that! Gods do I know that… Y’know what? Fine. You wanna go out and hunt, be my guest, but at least lemme make sure you’ve got what you need before you head out.” Gladio requested, relenting was the last thing he wanted but truth be told, if Ignis put his mind to something he’d make it happen. Damaged or otherwise and whether Gladio agreed or not.  
At first, Gladio expected him to refuse but surprisingly enough, he remained silent. Pondering as it were.

“If you insist. It just occurred to me, I never asked, have you seen my glasses?”  
Gladio couldn’t help the laughter that followed. “Guess I never did tell you what happened to ‘em. Found ‘em on the altar where that asshole fucked things up, couldn’t save ‘em though, sorry.”

“Ah, no matter, I suppose I’m not in dire need of them anymore, all things considered. Gladio… I loathe to sound ungrateful for all you’ve done, I am thankful, truly, but you understand that I can’t sit idly by until Noctis returns.” Ignis reiterated. “Besides that, if anyone is a ‘reckless bastard’, as you so eloquently put it, it’s you.”

He didn’t miss the sly smile that crossed Ignis’ lips, the closest thing he’s actually seen to a smile in some time. Neither did he disagree with that statement. Even so, Gladio was still angry, for some inexplicable reason but it wasn’t totally unjust after all. So much had happened that could have been avoided, not only in Altissia but since they left Insomnia all those months ago, it must be close to a year now actually. Time flies when you’re trying to save the world.

“C’mon, I had an idea and I think you’ll like the outcome.” Gladio said with a smile, holding out his hand. Surprisingly Ignis took it, allowing himself to be led outside. Prompto had to do a double take, to make sure he wasn’t dreaming or hallucinating but seemingly couldn’t stop the big grin that broke out on his face.

The thing Ignis may have missed the most after being so isolated had to be the lively atmosphere, even with the impending darkness, Lestallum was still a bustling city, that may be more to do with the amount of refugees than the city itself however. It’d also be unfair for him to pin the blame on Gladio, after all, he had ample opportunity to compromise the situation.

“Asked Cid if he could fix somethin’ up for you, t’ replace your glasses y’know. Still seem pretty self-conscious about you eye, too, so he made the next best thing. Plus! They’ll sit better, ain’t gonna have to push ‘em back up every five seconds.” Gladio plucked something from behind Cid’s mechanic cart, grinning sheepishly as he handed it over.

Upon further inspection it appeared to be a visor of sorts, the style was nice, a sturdy frame and the glass was tinted green, great for masking the scar over his eye but light enough he could still see well.

“Impressive, I had no idea you could think so intuitively. It seems I have much to thank you for.”

“Thank me later, here, lemme-” Gladio took the visor, carefully placing it in the right place and stepping back, allowing Ignis to adjust it if needs be. Satisfied and giddy may not be enough to describe his feelings. A sudden thought popped into his head, digging around in his pocket he produced a set of dog tags, stepping forward again to fasten them around Ignis’ neck. “- Every hunter’s gotta have ‘em. Me ‘n’ Prompto have ‘em, too.”

“I’m slowly becoming laden with necklaces. It would be amusing if they didn’t carry so much weight, figuratively speaking of course.” Ignis said, jangling his necklaces for effect.

“So… When d’you wanna head out?” Gladio asked, unusually nervous.

Ignis remained quiet for a moment, almost as if he didn’t want to answer. “In a few days I think. I should confer with Monica or Cor, find out where my help would be most desired.” He said thoughtfully. “With that in mind, why don’t you and I take a stroll around the city, hm?”

For the next few hours, the pair of them waltzed around the city, finally standing at the outlook and just gazing at the setting sun. Who knows how many more they’ll be able to watch? And together at any rate. It was a momentary relief, this sunset, a temporary reprieve in the storm that their lives turned into. Gladio held onto Ignis like his life depended on it, his chin rested atop Ignis’ head as he relished the last contact they might have for a while, with the phone lines damaged and the internet down, external contact is sparse.

No-one knows when Noct will return, if he ever will, for now though his retainers- No, his brothers- Can only hold on to the hope that if and when he comes back, things change for the better. Knowing the world is going to slowly die and decay, they need to hold onto each other, all three of them. Not that Gladio would ever let Ignis go without a fight, Prompto… Well, he’d never leave Prompto alone, he’s like a puppy and you don’t just abandon one when they need you the most. So it appears as though Gladio is the pillar this time, not that he minds, quite the opposite.


	2. Chapter two

No-one currently knew where Ardyn was, many didn't care so long as stayed out of their business. But even destroying Eos gets dull when you have to wait so long, more so when the target of your revenge disappeared. So what better way to pass the time than to mentally break his retinue? It'd be so easy to pose as someone else, or to screw with their dreams and perception of reality. He's done it before, so he'll do it again. Perhaps it'd be prudent to… Sneeze… And destroy everything they've built. It's be far too easy. Dull one might say but satisfying all the same.

That's how he came to be stood beside a sleeping Gladiolus. Ardyn knows his weakness- His true weakness. It's the same for almost everyone- His kryptonite is the one he loves most and while Noctis is his brother, there is one he treasures beyond that. With a sinister grin, Ardyn gently taps his finger on Gladio's temple, the man responding with a grimace to the pleasant dreams he corrupted.

"Enjoy, it's just for you."

\----

_"Iggy!" I shouted, frantically searching the area for the man, or something- A sign maybe. But the courtyard was filled with the remains of MT's and civilians._

_Bullet casings sprayed as far as I could see. Scorch marks on the floor and walls. Blood splatters next to the bodies of the deceased, a trail of it led off to the altar. To Luna. To Noct. In the distance, Prompto limped into view, waving for me to follow. So I did._

_One moment I'm running through the rubble of Altissia, the next; the corridors in Gralea._

_"Prompto! Hey!" I yelled, the blond waiting at the far end of the hallway. "What… Iggy!" Where Prompto once stood, Ignis now lay. As I ran towards him he faded in a puff of black smoke. What lay in its wake were a pair of glasses, shattered and twisted beyond repair. The eerie silence was then broken by a splitting scream belonging to one person._

_"Iggy! Hold on… I'm on my way!" I bellowed once again, even though Ignis couldn't hear me and I was alone._

_"Better hurry, there's no telling how much more his battered body can take, how much more before his mind snaps? I wonder…" The voice echoed in my head like a catchy song. Followed by Ignis scream of agony._

_Egged on by Ardyn's words, I ran like my life depended on it and in a sick way, it kind of did. Ignis is my past, present and future just as much as Noct. He's always been there, been strong and witty but, caring and soft with those close to him. Ignis keeps his heart close to him where I wear it on my sleeve._

_After running for what felt like an eternity through an endless hallway, I finally reached a wide, open room. Or- What remains of one. Ardyn, smug and proud, stood grinning deviously at me._

_"You kept me waiting, I grew tiresome. So how about we play a little game, hm?" He said, acting like a true jester, with a sinister agenda. "I seem to have acquired another lost soul, you may recognise him, so take a look."_

_To the right, Noct lay curled up on his side, trembling and chained. His head lifted a little upon hearing Ardyn's voice, hope flashed across his face before mortification set in. To the left was Ignis, all but laid down and propped up on his forearms to glare at the jester with murderous intent, a chain on his ankle. Unlike Noct, who was more or less unharmed, Ignis looked battered._

_"Before you try to kill me and save the day, let me explain the rules. One of them will not be leaving here, who it is, is up to you. To give you some incentive, here-" Ardyn suddenly appeared in front of Noct, a hand on his forehead while he screamed in agony. Whatever Ardyn was doing looked painful and- Black liquid started streaming from Noct's eyes like tears, the tips of his fingers gradually darkening. Another cry and Ignis was no longer glaring but looking feral, a black tear leaking from one eye and his veins slowly darkening. "Oh dear… Who will it be? Noctis, your dear Prince and brother- Or, your beloved Ignis?"_

_I can't move. Can't speak. Or even breathe. Ignis would kill me himself if I chose him over Noct but then, Noct would never forgive me if I left Ignis to die. Ardyn… Infected them with the star scourge. Slowly making them into daemons._

_But… Didn't Noct disappear? We made it to Altissia. Noct took down Leviathan. Ignis fought Imperials, Ravus and Ardyn to save him, nearly died for it. Or was it all a lie? Some sick dream that gave way to a more horrifying reality._

_I was with Ignis a few months ago. Noct is gone. So is the light._

_Distantly I can hear Ignis' voice calling out to me but his lips aren't moving._

\-----

"Gladio. Wake up. Gladio!" Someone said, lightly patting his cheek. 

Startled, scared and half-asleep, Gladio shot up ready to attack but breathed a sigh of relief immediately. He grabbed the intruder, one hand locked around their throat, his other thrown across their chest, shoving them back all the way to the wall. Gladio’s brow furrowed upon seeing who it was, gritting his teeth in an effort to not strangle the man. Strangely enough, Ardyn wasn’t smiling at all, instead he looked frightened. 

“The fuck are you looking scared for? Gotta admit, you’re brave showin’ your face around here.” Under his hand, Gladio could feel Ardyn’s pulse hammering away, lips parted a fraction as he mulled over what to say, ultimately rendered speechless. 

Slowly Ardyn’s figure began to change, shrinking a little in his grasp, red hair shortened to a sandy blond and amber eyes shifted to mismatched jade and white. The instant Gladio looked into the others eyes he let go, stepping back mortified. 

“Iggy? Shit, I’m so sorry-” Gladio spluttered, hands twitching to just tug Ignis into his arms. “- I didn’t mean to… Wait, how do I know it’s really you?”

Ignis just stood there, slumped back against the wall as he watched Gladio’s every move, every twitch and breath. Already Gladio could see very slight bruising where his hand had been and a wave of shame washed over him like icy water. Whether it was just, was another question that depended on if the man before him was really Ignis. After all, none of them really knew how far Ardyn was willing to go to destroy them all, starting with Noct. It’ll be like dominoes, Noct’ll fall and then the rest of them will follow suit. 

“If it’s really you, tell me. Please. Just- Tell me something only you would know.” Gladio begged, his voice cracking.

For the longest moment, Ignis- Ardyn- remained silent. He merely stared at Gladio as though he were speaking the language of the Hexatheon. “When we were children… There was a time you coaxed me into sneaking out with you at a ridiculous time, though fearing the wrath of my uncle, I complied thinking it was urgent.” He paused and a brief, fond smile appeared. “You convinced me to break the rules to go stargazing with you.”

What Gladio felt next was a disturbing mixture of relief, grief and shame. 

He took a cautious step forward, laying a hand on Ignis’ shoulder, testing the waters as it were. It was reassuring when Ignis didn’t immediately shrug him off. “I’m so sorry- I didn’t… I thought…” He trailed off, not sure how to finish. Watching Ignis’ brow furrow at his hesitance forced him to spit it out. “I thought you were Ardyn… I’m really sorry. I never meant to- To hurt you.”

“I understand. I don’t think ill of you, admittedly that probably wasn’t the best way to wake you. I fear as though he’s grown rather tiresome of waiting, perhaps he’s entertaining himself by making us suffer.” Ignis said, gaze shifting from the floor to Gladio’s face. “On another note, I’m surprised to find you here, I half-expected you’d have taken up a job elsewhere by now.”

“And miss seeing you? Don’t think so somehow, you ain’t gettin’ rid of me that easy.” Gladio teased, finally feeling relaxed enough to smile, small as it may be. The realisation that Ignis was here, that he’d come home set in and he was not only relaxed but felt whole again. 

Ignis returned his smile, lighting up the room with it and lifting the weight off Gladio’s chest with it. Evidently, it seemed Gladio was more alive and well with Ignis around. 

“Your hair’s gettin’ kinda long, not gonna cut it?” Gladio grinned and lightly tugged at his hair, savouring the feel of the soft locks. It seems as though Ignis had either given up styling it or ran out of products, not that Gladio minded, he looked good either way but now, it was long enough that his fringe could rest on the bridge of his nose and properly cover his ears.

“You’re one to talk about overdue haircuts, it won’t be long before you can tie it up in a ponytail.”

Gladio scoffed, feigning offence and self-consciously running a hand through his own hair. “Yeah? Don’t think you’d mind much, more to hold onto, y’know? ‘Sides, I could tie yours up in a small one, like a lil paintbrush. I like it.”

“I haven’t the faintest idea what you’re talking about.” Ignis waved off Gladio’s implication. “By the way, have you seen Prompto? I have a message from Cindy.”

Even though Ignis said he understands, the bruises forming on his neck still make Gladio's stomach churn and that weight settle on his shoulders. He promised himself years ago he'd never hurt this man but… Ardyn's sense of humour knew no bounds and forced him to break that promise. At least they'd only be small, he didn't grip nearly hard enough to cause harsh bruising or swelling. It's not like Gladio can just ignore it though.

Remembering Ignis asked him a question, Gladio glanced at him thoughtfully. "Can't say I have. Last I heard he was down in Longwythe with Aranea."

"Oh? I was unaware, how long has she been in Lucis?" Ignis questioned, looking more interested than Gladio was comfortable with.

"Couple months now. Got here not long after you took off, why, gonna hit her up?" He tried to keep a neutral expression but he never did have a good poker face. 

Ignis gave him a wry smile, raising an eyebrow. "Is that jealousy I sense?" Gladio turned away and pouted. "Honestly, Gladio, I'm not going to go gallivanting off with her. I simply wish to ask her advice. You needn't worry."

The look Gladio sent him was less than convinced. "Uh-huh. Y'know she was askin' about you when she dropped by, a lot, seemed awful chummy." 

"Now, now. I'm an honest man. While Aranea is many things, she is not the one my heart belongs to, nor will she ever be." Ignis stepped forward and kissed Gladio's cheek, nipping his earlobe before sauntering off to the kitchen. "Unless of course your interest in me has diminished?" He called.

"Nah, you're stuck with me for life, sorry." Gladio watched as Ignis busied himself with making something edible. Deciding to take the opportunity to steal a hug, he snuck up behind him and practically lifted Ignis off his feet, peppering him with kisses wherever he could reach. "So, whatcha get up to? Got any cool stories to tell?"

"Perhaps. I'll tell you later, right now, I'm in dire need of food and sleep." 

"Any room for me?" Gladio said with a sly smile, laughing as Ignis rolled his eyes. 

"Always." 

Later on, Gladio woke startled once again, panicking momentarily at the foreign weight that rested on his side. It quickly settled to fondness when he realised what it was- Who it was. Ignis lay curled up, head rested on Gladio's shoulder and one arm thrown across him. Occasionally his fingers twitched, or his nose would twitch- Which Gladio didn't find adorable- when his hair fell. The longer he stared at the sleeping man, the warmer he felt. He'd forgotten what it felt like to have Ignis beside him, at night and during the day- Well, what was meant to be night and day. 

It seems the months away let Ignis piece himself back together a little, his night terrors were gone, for now anyway and he generally seemed better than he had since Noct left. 

Maybe left was too harsh a word, he didn't want to get dragged into the crystal but, it was bound to happen and at the time it was the right choice. Not only to save Ignis but to finish this once and for all. Gladio couldn't help the times his faith in Noct waned, when it did, he remembered what Ignis told him. Noct was going to come back, Ignis had seen it, but it came with a hefty price.

Lightly, Gladio touched the scars that were scattered on Ignis body. Bisecting his eyebrow and his lip, over his left eye, a large patch-y one on his right shoulder, a cluster of smaller ones along his back, a large one that ran from under his ribs to the waistband on his boxers. So many scars, a few more than he remembered and the though of Ignis hurting again made his skin crawl.

Someday, they won't have to fight anymore. It'll be over. Well, the fight is never truely over, but there'll be peace, even for a little while. That's all Gladio wants, peace. He doesn't want to sleep with one eye open all the time. Doesn't want to worry whether he'll see Ignis, Iris and Prompto again.

He wants to see the sun rising, high in the sky like it should be. To wake up next to Ignis, free and happy, to see that carefree smile again. 

But, with Noct gone who will be there to pick up the pieces of Eos? No-one is fit to do that. No-one but Noct or Ignis. That fact is one of many weights that hang over Gladio. Unless they can find a way to save the King, Ignis is going to have to put everything back together. A small part of Gladio's mind thinks Regis raised him to do just that, that Regis knew what would befall his son and raised Ignis to rule as well as Noct. That small six year old kid, in his big dorky glasses, button-ups and ties, the kid that wore shirt stays and sock garters. 

It hurt to know that Regis may have known all along. It probably killed him inside, knowing his son was a lamb to slaughter. Now that he thinks about it, it would make sense why Noct grew up the way he did, not baring many royal responsibilities at all and going to a normal school. It just makes Gladio bitter knowing Ignis went through hell for the kid and still is. Sure Gladio is Noct's shield and all but he didn't do half the stuff Ignis did, hell, he made fun of him for it most of the time but now… He understands. 

Gingerly, Gladio leaned over to check the time, only three forty-nine. Pressing a kiss to the top of Ignis' head, Gladio rolled onto his side to properly hold him. From this distance, even in the poor light, he could see the streaks of grey in the others hair and it sent a stab of guilt through him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shamelessly unbetad and kinda feelsy with some head canons shoved in. I regret nothing.
> 
> Thought, I seriously imagine Regis knew shit was gonna go down and Noct's fate, therefore, gave him the most normal life he could while 'inadvertently' raising Iggy to rule in his stead. 'Cause let's face it, he was. So I imagine once Gladio thought about it, he felt like an ass for making fun of him. But like, aside from maybe Camelia (If she lived), there's no-one better to rebuild the kingdom. 
> 
> I fully believe Ardyn got bored in those ten years and decided to fuck with the boys.
> 
> You can't change my mind!


	3. Chapter three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I'm ill, tired and super loopy on cold and sleep medicine so... Y'know... If there's any horrible errors lemme know and I'll change 'em at some point.

The next day, Gladio tried subtly pointing out the grey streaks in Ignis’ hair, the other merely disregarded the notion with an indignant huff. Some part of him knew and just didn’t want to acknowledge it, would you at only twenty-three? It wasn’t so long ago he might’ve joked about it but then again, it was just that. Though he may feel guilty, Gladio still thought it amusing how he later caught Ignis examining his hair in the mirror, scowling at the silver invaders.

“If it makes you feel better, I think you’d rock it. Gonna start callin’ you Silver Fox.” Gladio smiled, leaning in the bathroom doorway. 

Ignis tilted his head, sending him a half-heart glare betrayed by a fond smile. “If you value your life, you won’t.” He threatened. Gladio held up his hands, pretending to be scared before the grin broke his facade. “Now. You and I need to have a chat.”

“I don’t like the sound of that but- You’re the boss. What about?”

Rather than immediately answer, Ignis scooted past him and into the kitchen, sitting on one of the stools. Gladio followed suit, taking the stool opposite him. “No need to fret. I merely wanted to ask you whether you’ve found anymore books, I’ve not had the time nor been in the right area to search.”

Gladio shook his head, arms crossed and lips pursed. Unfortunately scouring ruins for books hadn’t been high on anyone’s agenda recently, Talcott tries to read as many as he can get his hands on but there’s only so much material left or mildly insightful. “Sorry Igs, ain’t been high on the priority list. But… I think there’s someone we can ask. You remember when I went off on my own?”

“Of course. You think Gilgamesh still walks the halls of the Tempering Ground?” Ignis tapped his index finger on his lip thoughtfully. “It’s worth a look I suppose. However, I may ask Prompto to accompany me to Niflheim, I’ve been told the Empire has fallen and there is a great deal of knowledge left lying around. Supplies, too, most likely and some we are in need of.”

It took a moment for that to process. Sure, the Empire had been quiet, stray groups of MT’s here and there from the prior invasion efforts. Although, Gladio can’t recall giving the other’s any details on his impromptu trip, least of all the Blademaster’s name. 

“How’d you-? Never mind. So, you’re sayin’ I go find the Blademaster, if he’s still around and ask him if he knows a way to save Noct… While you and Prom jump into enemy territory. Alone. I miss anything?” Gladio said, sounding more bitter than intended. “Are you nuts?!”

Ignis rolled his eyes and frowned at the counter top. “What would you suggest? We must do something. Gilgamesh served the Founder King and is already acquainted with you, he may have knowledge we can use. Prompto and I are more than capable of venturing to Niflheim, if it’ll out your mind at ease, I can ask Aranea to accompany us.” 

“I don’t like it. No way. If you wanna go, I’m coming with. I can deal with you two loose in Lucis but not in another country, I can’t protect you while I’m here.” He replied, ignoring Ignis’ blatant sulking across the counter. “Quit sulking. Iggy… Alright! Fine! It’s a plan but, you gotta get Aranea to go with you at least.” Across the counter, Ignis beamed at his victory. 

With that decided, the pair of them paid Monica a visit to see if she had any hunts or odd jobs close by they could tackle, to pass the time until Prompto and Aranea return. However long that may be. Naturally she was overjoyed to see them still alive and kicking, eagerly questioning them about their recent endeavours, which mainly applied to Ignis, Gladio didn’t leave Lestallum much while he was gone. Or the apartment for that matter. Cor roasted his ass for that on more than one occasion. 

\----------

Prompto and Aranea returned not four days later, much to Gladio’s chagrin since it meant Ignis’ imminent departure once again. Thankfully they waited a couple of days before they left, stocking up on medical supplies and rations, enough to last a couple of weeks at the most. 

Unfortunately for Gladio, that also meant he had to get his ass into gear and go back to the Tempering Grounds, the only plus side was Cor graciously lending his aid once again. In fact, he insisted on it. If the grounds were dangerous before, now they must be crawling with daemons and goodness knows what else and it’s not certain Gilgamesh is still there. Still, it’s probably not as dangerous as what the other three are doing, there’s no telling what state Niflheim is in now. 

“Hey. Get your head outta the clouds. We’re almost there.” Cor snapped, bringing Gladio back to Eos. “They’ll be fine so quit worrying and focus, I’m not dragging your ass back.”

“Yeah but- What if something happens?” Gladio mumbled, not really looking for an answer. 

Cor let out a laboured sigh, pausing to rub his eyes. “Look. I understand, I do but if you’re not going to focus properly then we’re going back. You three are the finest kids I’ve had the displeasure of training and I’ll be damned if any of you let yourselves fall before your King.”

“Guess you’re right. Thanks for the pep talk.”

True to Cor’s word, they were coming up to the last chamber, or what was a chamber and now is an open cavern. The memories Gladio has of this place aren’t exactly fond, they’re just reminders of how weak he used to be and sometimes still feels, especially compared to the others. Overall, it hadn’t been a chore getting here, it appears as though the daemons aren’t overly fond of this place either. 

Towards the end of the walkway, through the cavern, was the vast collection of blades and the Blademaster himself. Gladio breathed a sigh of relief, still wary from their last encounter. Cor remained behind in the cavern, ‘keeping watch’ he said but Gladio knew he didn’t want to face the Blademaster again, combat or otherwise. The old Shield sat at the end of the walkway, staring at nothing and seemingly unaware of Gladio’s presence, or disinterested. As soon as Gladio was mere feet away though, he looked up with that glowing gaze. 

“What ails you? You had already proved your worth. You seek me out in such dark times, to what end?” The Blademaster questioned, his gaze unfaltering. 

Gladio decided to bite the bullet and just get to the point. “I know the price that comes with bringin’ back the light. Is there a way to save him?”

“Your King? I think not. It has been ordained that his sacrifice will restore the light and purge the darkness, that will not change. Try as you will, your labour will bear no fruit.”

“You’re tellin’ me there’s nothing we can do? Nothing at all?”

Gilgamesh looked away, back to the dark void of the grounds. “No. The Chosen King is the King of Light, if he lives, the darkness will never be truly banished and all this will have been for naught.” He continued. “I served as the first Shield of the King. You are destined to serve as the last. Your loyalty knows no bounds but your heart will lead you astray from the path, be wary, Shield of the Chosen King.”

Nothing was more disappointing than that. To hear yet again that Noct has to die in the end, unless they want the world to end. So it comes down to one life for the sake of many. A choice no-one should have to make. 

“Thanks anyway.” Gladio replied. He tried not to let his disappointment show but the situation feels pretty hopeless now, unless the other’s manage to find something then… Ardyn wins. Ignis explained everything to him some months ago, that Ardyn wanted his revenge on the royal family, the Crystal and the Gods. Knowing that opened a void within him, one that wouldn’t be filled unless Noct lived. 

\-------

About three months later, Gladio could hear Prompto’s chipper voice and the tap of heels along the hallway. He’d wallowed in self-pity ever since he returned from the Tempering Ground, but now knowing the others were back Gladio perked up a little. 

Aranea entered the apartment, Prompto in tow looking glum. “Long time no see. Specs is on his way, the Marshal nabbed him for some reason.” She explained, knowing the question was on the tip of his tongue. “By the way, I wouldn’t get your hopes up. We didn’t find much but I’ll let you three talk about that later. This girl’s got things to do so uh- Take care of the shortcake, will you?”

“‘Course. Thanks for going with ‘em, really appreciate it.” Gladio said, eyeing Prompto, as if the source of his trouble would present itself. 

“Anytime. See you around, later shortcake. Say bye to Specs for me.”

She clapped Prompto on the shoulder before she left, whispering something in his ear that Gladio couldn’t quite hear. He practically face planted the couch when she was gone, leaving Gladio confused beyond belief. Ordinarily he’d question it but he had a feeling Prompto wouldn’t want to talk about it, he’d just ask Ignis later. So rather than pry, he left the kid to mope or… Whatever the hell he was doing. Sulking? Sleeping maybe? He wasn’t really moving save breathing or turning his head. 

“I’m gonna go grab Iggy ‘n’ we can talk, ‘kay Prom?” Gladio patted Prompto’s head lightly, the blond nodded in response but that was all he got. “I’d say ‘stay here’, but it doesn't look like you’re goin’ anywhere. Back in a few.”

Prompto’s muffled reply barely reach Gladio’s ears before he was out the door. If Cor stole Ignis he’d likely find them around the courtyard. Monica set up a station to organise hunts and jobs, Dustin, Iris and Talcott hang around lending a hand, too and Cid started properly modding weapons there. Truth be told, even in such dire times, the world seemed to come together to fight back. No borders separating people, refugees didn’t care whom they worked with or bunked with, the remaining Kingsglaive even scraped by and lent a hand where they could. Libertus spearheaded their hunts, referring back to Monica every now and again but they mainly took official orders from Cor or indeed, Monica or Dustin. Most of them were actually stationed in Galdin for the time being, watching over Angelgard, Ignis advised them to store the Crystal there and ensure the royal vessel was ready in the event Noct came back. 

Sure enough, after a little wandering and investigating- Bribing Iris to spill the beans more like- Gladio spotted Cor, Ignis and Monica speaking in hushed, serious tones. He thought about aborting mission but then recalled Prompto and his existential crisis, besides, what’s the worst that can happen?

Cor met his gaze as Gladio crept closer, trying not to disturb them from whatever was so important. “Gladio. Finally ended your pity party I see.” The Marshal joked, well, it was meant to be a joke, it didn’t sound like one. You couldn’t really tell when Cor was kidding or not. 

“Nice t’ see you too. Came to steal this one, if you don’t mind.” Gladio threw an arm over Ignis’ shoulders with a big grin. 

Ignis went to protest but Gladio knew it was coming so he leaned down and hooked an arm round Ignis’ legs, standing up with him draped over his shoulder, the adviser tried to shuffle enough to free himself but Gladio had a good grip on him despite his height. Monica had to cover her face to hide the blooming smile whereas Cor just looked uncomfortable.

“Now. I got what’s mine, I’ll see you guys later, gimme a call if you need me.” Gladio said, pretending not to notice Ignis’ persistent poking and prodding at his back. 

“I’m terribly sorry! Would you mind if we reconvene another time?” Ignis apologised, squeaking indignantly when Gladio adjusted him on his shoulder.

“Of course. Do play nice boys.” Monica replied between bouts of laughter. From her point of view, it probably was quite amusing. The ever stoic and serious adviser, slung over the shield’s shoulder like a damsel in distress. “Marshal?”

Cor glanced their way but didn’t linger, rubbing his eyes and sighing in exasperation. “Whatever. Get outta here before Monica dies of laughter or Ignis combusts. We’ll finish this tomorrow, all of us. Meaning you and Prompto get your asses down here, too, Gladio.”

Taking the painfully obvious hint, Gladio turned and marched back towards their apartment, Ignis covering his face to hide his embarrassment. “Gladio. Put me down… This instant!” He demanded, fidgeting as much as possible. Of course, it was to no avail. If anything it had the opposite effect and Gladio just adjusted his hold with a grin. “You’re pushing your luck Gladiolus.”

“Hey- Weird thought, you’re technically my fiance, right?” Gladio started, taking Ignis’ silence as agreement. He also stopped fidgeting and kicking. 

“Where are you going with this?”

“Nowhere! I’m just thinkin’. I like the sound of it, like the sound of a lot of things to be honest.”

Ignis scoffed and ducked his head lest he headbutt the door frame. “Here I thought you weren’t thinking into things too much. Gladio- This is very uncomfortable, please put me down.”

Gladio didn’t relent until they were outside the apartment, carefully setting him down on his feet and rolling his shoulder now the weight was removed. Ignis wasn’t heavy per se but he is six-foot of muscle, concealed power that Gladio’s been on the receiving end of more than enough times. Any poor guy that has to carry Gladio one day certainly has their work cut out for them.

“By the way, what’s up with blondie? He’s been all… I dunno, just not himself since he got back.”

Adjusting his clothing and visor, Ignis grimaced briefly but donned his mask of indifference quickly. Gladio still noticed and the moment of hesitation was duly noted. “Ah. I’ll explain in a moment, I’d rather discuss this inside, it’s… A sensitive subject.”

Nodding in affirmation, Gladio eased the door open, Prompto appeared to have moved to the spare room he occupied occasionally. 

“Wait a sec, that what you were talkin’ to Cor about? The thing with Prom? Or just, the whole outcome in general?” Gladio quizzed, plopping down on the couch, beat up as it was it was still comfortable-ish.

Ignis remained standing, slowly pacing back and forth, tapping his fingertips on his thigh as he did so. “Yes. First and foremost, Prompto. Gralea remained mostly intact and was scarcely populated with… Well, anything. Anyway, during our initial investigation as it were, we came across a laboratory.” He paused, both speaking and pacing. From his pocket he produced a small bundle of photos, likely from Prompto’s camera, and handed them to Gladio before he continued. “Those will explain more than I can. Perhaps visual proof will help you understand.”

The pictures were disturbing to say the least. Large tanks containing bodies, various types of machines and apparatus that Gladio couldn’t even begin to name. Flicking through the photos, they grew steadily more horrid. The bodies in the containers looked oddly similar to Prompto. In every aspect. 

“These… People, they look a lot like Prom.” Gladio remarked, studying a close up picture of one of them. 

“Clones. I read the research journals, the ones that were intact at any rate and suffice to say, Prompto was one of many experiments. A Crownsguard broke in and stole one of the clones while it was but an infant, do you know who it was?”

Silence lingered for a moment as Gladio pondered. “Cor. I remember hearing something about it. You sayin’ Prompto is the kid he brought back?” Ignis merely nodded.

“Didn’t you ever wonder why he constantly wore those bracelets? He’s-”

“I’m one of them.” Prompto cut in. Whatever else Ignis had to say died in his throat. “An MT. So, I… I get it, if you don’t want me around anymore.”

Watching Prompto tear up was one of the hardest things Gladio has ever done. “The hell are you talkin’ about?”

The kid glanced up, stunned and slack-jawed. “Wha- What d’you mean? I- I was made to hurt you guys! Some lab rat to hurt Noct and- And I… Why would you want me around, if I’m not like you? I’m not- I’m not smart or strong, I’m just a worthless copy of someone else.” He cried, fists balled at his sides, bottom lip quivering. 

Ignis stepped towards him, a small but comforting smile on his lips as he drew Prompto in for a hug. “Prompto, when has the circumstance of one’s birth ever mattered to you? Believe it or not, we care little for where you’re from, you should know we care about who you are.” He petted Prompto’s hair, the kid snapped out of his shock and eventually returned the embrace, clinging to Ignis like a lifeline. “You have been a true friend to Noctis when Gladio and I weren’t enough. That being said, you’ve become invaluable to this group and I consider you a dear friend, don’t doubt your worth or place with us for a second.”

“He’s got you there, kiddo. ‘Sides, I’ve never heard you call Noct ‘Your Highness’, only you can get away with that.” Gladio added. This conversation really tugged at his heart strings. Feeling left out, he stumbled over and threw his arms around both the other men, bear hugging the pair of them. 

Prompto chuckled brokenly, caught part way between crying and laughing, nuzzling his cheek against Ignis’ chest and clutching that little bit tighter. “Thanks guys. I really- It makes me feel a lot better but… I dunno how to tell Noct, y’know, when he gets back. D’you think he’ll be mad?”

“Of course not. Despite how Noct acts, he cherishes you, more than he may have let on so with that in mind, he’ll never cast you out or hurt you. You’ll see.” Ignis knew just how to console him and Gladio was thankful he waited to ask about it. 

Silence fell over them once again but it was pleasant. Until someone’s stomach grumbled and they all broke into laughter. Prompto’s face flushed red, contrasting the black of Ignis’ shirt and his ‘styled’ mop of hair. “Sorry! I’m really hungry…”

Gladio relinquished his hold on them and stepped back, Ignis tentatively dropped his arms, too but Prompto still held on like his life depended on it, clearly enjoying the first- And likely the last- Hug from the adviser. Even so, Ignis made no move to pry him off or demand release, just allowing the kid to bask in the moment. To be fair, Gladio could relate, hugs from Ignis always made problems better, rare as they were. 

After a few more moments, Ignis cleared his throat and patted Prompto on the head. “Perhaps it’s time for some dinner, best make use of the last fresh ingredients, no?”

“Hey! Maybe you can make that new recipeh you came up with a while ago!” Prompto chirped happily, bright eyed and grinning stupidly, snickering at his attempt at imitating Ignis’ accent. Gladio had to admit, it wasn’t half bad.


End file.
